It all happened with a muggle book
by robinokay
Summary: It's their 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermione wants a normal year this time-stuck in a library, working hard for NEWTs, hanging out with friends, and might have a little romance. But that hope seems to shatter when Draco Malfoy suddenly asks her about muggle books... No OOCs
1. Chapter 1

It all happened with a muggle book

\- Hogwarts, 6th year, war and stuff comes out at the end of the story enjoy

chapter 1. unexpected promise

Hermione Granger was writing a Transfiguration essay that was due next week. She was almost finished, but she knew she had to read it about twice before she could _really _finish it. She knew she sometimes overreact about these stuff, but this was her **first** homework since the beginning of this year. She had to be perfect-not that other work she does is not perfect.

After Hermione finished, and read twice of her essay, she looked at the clock. 30Minutes to 10p.m. The library usually closes at 10p.m. before the exam seasons, so Hermione stood up. She had to return some books she borrowed Monday, and it was already Thursday. She knew she might look at other books while her purpose was returning what she borrowed, so she might not return before her curfew(which was also 10p.m. by the way) but she hated it when she had to delay something, so she picked up her books and headed for the door.

There weren't many students in the library, which was normal because it hadn't been a while since this year's term started. The line for borrowing/returning wasn't long, so she sat at a chair and looked at some potion books she already read last year. 'Potions is an interesting subject.' she thought to herself. 'But Professor Snape didn't help with that… Maybe Professor Slughorn could help with that this year. He seemed way more nicer than Professor Snape….' Hermione kept on thinking about her new Potions Professor, and the subject itself. She was still thinking about it (she was not thinking about Harry's Potions book) when someone snatched her Potions book away from her.

Surprised, Hermione looked up, but she was more Surprised when she noticed **who** did it.

It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione lost her words. It was really strange-Draco Malfoy rarely speaks to her except when she's with Harry or Ron. When Harry or Ron didn't show up near her, he didn't seem to notice her at all. Was Harry or Ron in the library and she didn't know about that? No… that couldn't be it. Still thinking, Hermione just stared at Malfoy with shock in her face.

But when Draco Malfoy also didn't talk, she opened her mouth.

"What do you want?" she asked in a quiet voice(since they were both in the library)

She pointed at the book Malfoy took away from her. "Do you need that?" she asked.

Mafloy stared at her, then looked away. "Not really." he muttered.

Hermione looked at him, confused. "What? But why…?"

Mafloy coughed to make her silent. "I wanted to ask you about...something." he said.

"What?" Hermione almost said in her normal tone. This was too strange!

"Um..." Malfoy seemed to hesitate about talking 'the thing he wanted to ask her about'.

Hermione sighed. She had no idea what he was up to, but it didn't seem important.

"Well, I have to return these." Hermione said, picking up her books.

She was about to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

Hermione was shocked again-he never touches her… she was muggleborn, and Draco Malfoy made it clear he knew about it, and hated her for it.

Hermione quickly turned around and yanked her arm away from him.

"What?" she asked, a little indignant.

"I told you, I have something to ask…." said Malfoy, his eyes not meeting hers.

Hermione sighed loudly. "But you are not telling me what you want, Malfoy. If you keep acting this way, I can't help you. And if I keep waiting for you, I might be late and break my curfew." she said, trying to keep her voice flat, but clear.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you right now." said Malfoy, sighing.

"I want you to recommend...books…." he said. His voice was too small, Hermione thought he mouthed those words.

"Books? What kind of books?" Hermione asked, feeling a little suspicious.

Sure, everyone in the whole school knew Hermione Granger was into books, and that she knew a lot about them, but Draco Malfoy in all those people, ask her to recommend books? 'I mean, it's Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sakes!' Hermione thought to herself.

"You know," Draco Malfoy's voice interrupted her thinking. "books I don't know much…."

Hermione shook her head. "You have to be more specific, Malfoy. If you don't I'll-"

before Hermione could say 'I'll leave' Draco Malfoy met her eyes and whispered, "Muggle books".

Now, Hermione was more confused than ever.

"Muggle books…?" she mouthed, with her eyes wide open.

She almost asked 'Why?' but stopped. She didn't have time for Draco Malfoy explaining reasons why so suddenly he needed her advice on muggle books.

"Um, what kind of muggle books?" asked Hermione, trying hard to keep her voice straight. "Anything particular you have in mind?"

Draco Malfoy shook his head. "Anything you recommend." he said. "You know, your favorite, or books you particularly liked…."

Hermione was now more confused than ever. He wants her to recommend muggle books she likes?

"Why?" she asked before stopping herself. She was too curious.

Draco Malfoy seemed he didn't expect that question. He looked surprised. Hermione could also notice that his face was little pink.

"Oh, well-" but before Draco could finish his sentence, or get his face more redder, Madam Pince's voice interrupted them.

"It's almost 10p.m.! Pack up, and leave."

Hermione quickly turned around. "I really have to go." she said. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry. But she had to keep her curfew.

Hermione quickly went to the librarian and returned her books.

Then, she opened the door, and bumped into...Draco Malfoy.

"What?" was her first word that got out of her.

"You still haven't recommended me...muggle…books…." Malfoy muttered.

"Oh," Hermione said, not knowing what to say. "Should I tell you…? But some might not be in the library…." she said.

"I know." he answered. "So, um, should we meet at 9 tomorrow? You know, for you to recommend me those books I asked for."

Hermione noticed that he didn't like to use the word 'muggle'.

'Then why does he want to borrow a muggle book?' she thought to herself.

Well, it didn't really matter...maybe.

Hermione sighed. She had to answer now, or she really might break her curfew.

"Okay, let's meet tomorrow at 9." she said, turned, and ran toward the stairs.

When Hermione arrived the Gryffindor dormitory, got dressed for bed, and sat down on her bed, she suddenly remembered something.

'Does meeting at 9 means 9 a.m. or 9 p.m. …?' she thought to herself.

To Hermione, not knowing things perfect drove her a little crazy.

'It must be 9 p.m. He could have class at 9a.m. So it definitely must be 9p.m.'

She sighed, and lied down on her bed.

She thought she would have a normal year, but it started with the weirdest way.

Draco Malfoy, who made sure everyone know that he hated her, Hermione Granger, asks her for recommendation of muggle books, and made her promise to meet him at the library tomorrow at 9 (9a.m. or 9p.m. who knows)!

Hermione definitely had a bad feeling about this promise she made.

Was Draco Malfoy up to something? Maybe Harry was right about his suspicion as a Death Eater…? No way. That was too over the line. What was it then?

Hermione closed her eyes. Thinking of Draco Malfoy and not sleeping and making her have bad condition for classes tomorrow was outrageous. She decided to not care about Draco Malfoy and his strangest request. Yes, she didn't care one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened with a muggle book

chapter 2. weird

As always, Hermione woke up early, and to no one's surprise, was dressed, and was ready to go. She always helped wake up other students too-which was also not a big surprise. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, her dorm mates, were just about to get ready when they noticed Hermione looking a little odd.

Sure, Hermione looked like she was ready for everything (even the NEWTs) but something about her was a little different.

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione you didn't sleep well last night!" Lavender exclaimed, looking at Hermione with a surprised look. "What happened?"

Parvati nodded. "Yeah, Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione stared at her two friends. She sighed. She must have looked very tired.

"It's really nothing, guys. It's…, you know the Transfiguration essay. It's driving me nuts!" Hermione quickly lied.

Parvati and Lavender nodded slowly, their expression showing that they didn't understand her at all.

"Oh, I forgot about that essay, thanks Hermione." Lavender said, smiling.

Hermione nodded. "Well, see you down the hall." she said, as she headed for the door.

When Hermione was out of the Gryffindor common room, she couldn't help but sigh out loud. The truth was, she didn't have time to think about her essay. She was troubled all night because of a certain blonde.

It was really nothing if the person who asked for was not Draco Malfoy.

His acting seemed more strange because of what Harry had been telling her since last week: 'Draco Malfoy's a death eater'

Hermione shook her head. She should get these thoughts out of her.

'I don't have to think about him anymore after 9 today. Oh merlin, I don't even know the exact time! How could he be so stupid not to mention it to me?'

Now she had to meet him again to ask him about the exact time. Or she could just not go...but she hated breaking promises.

She was still thinking about '9a.m./9p.m.' thing when someone poked her arm.

Hermione immediately turned around and found her two best friends.

"Oh, don't scare me like that!" Hermione exclaimed. She couldn't help but think about Draco Malfoy grabbing her arm when Harry poked her.

"Hey, we called you but you didn't listen." Harry said, backing a little. "Hey, you didn't sleep well last night, right?" he asked, showing concern.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, it's nothing." she said, trying to look refreshed.

"Well, if it is nothing, let's go and eat." Ron said, yawning. "I'm starving."

"Oh when were you not?" Hermione said, shaking her head as she smiled.

"So, what's up with you and Goldstein?" Ron asked, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "You're meeting him this weekend, right?"

Hermione looked up at Ron, and nodded. "Yes, I already told you yesterday."

Harry shrugged. "We were just wondering why the sudden change of mind, Hermione." he said. "You said you didn't want a serious relationship with anyone since it's the NEWTs year."

Hermione nodded. "I know, but Anthony's really nice, and I don't think having few dates will ruin my studying. Actually, since I'm meeting him this Sunday, I've been working on my essays and other stuff harder than ever." she said, digging some mash potatoes.

"Oh, you already finished McGonagall's essay, right?" Harry said, smiling.

Hermione smiled back. "Yes, I finished it last night. Then I went to the library-" she stopped for a moment. Maybe she could ask Harry and Ron about the 9a.m./9p.m. dilemma she was having.

"Um, guys, if someone asked you to meet at 9, does it mean the morning, or noon?" she asked, cautiously. Both Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment. Then Harry answered: "It depends on what timeline did that someone asked you, I guess."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I think Harry's right. But why do you ask?"

Hermione hesitated. "Um, I kind of promised someone to meet at 9, but that someone didn't tell me if it's morning, or noon."

Harry frowned. "But Hermione, you could just ask this someone." he said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, it's so unlike you."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I'm not exactly friendly with this person-you see, this person hates me."

Harry's frown got deeper. "Why would you meet a person who hates you?"

"Yeah, don't meet this person! Why do you have to meet him anyway?" Ron said, stuffing himself with toast.

"Well…. I still promised him, so-" Hermione started, but she soon noticed her mistake. And it seemed clear that Harry and Ron did, too.

"Him? It's a he?" Ron exclaimed a bit loudly. "Why?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't overreact, Ron. Hermione must have a reasonable reason to meet this...guy who hates her."

"Of course I do! I don't like him. He's just asking me for help, and I didn't exactly refuse." she said quickly.

Ron didn't erased his frown though. "Who is this guy that hates you?" he asked.

Hermione lost for words. Should she tell them that it was_ the_ 'Draco Malfoy'?

Luckily, Ginny sat down next to her before she could say anything.

"Ron, you didn't bother Dean for dating me last night, did you?" she asked dangerously. Ron puffed. "What? I don't even talk to him that much since he's…."

"Oh, shut up. I have right to date anyone I want, Ron. And I know you two have been good friends and talk to each other a lot. So please stop being a baby." she said, and left without a backward glance.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Ron, she's one year younger than you. Stop acting like her father." she said. "Harry, would you mind if you have a little sister going out with someone who's friends with you?"

"Well, I wouldn't approve that much-" Harry started, looking a bit grumpy.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, shaking her head. "You're just like Ron sometimes."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, still I think Ginny could meet up with someone way better." he said.

"That's Ginny's decision, not yours." Hermione said sharply. "Both of you have a free period today, right?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, the first period's free." said Ron. "Maybe we can practice quidditch!"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Do you want to watch us practice?" he asked.

"It's fine. I have other things to do." said Hermione smiling. "But thanks for asking."

After they all ate, Hermione quickly scurried out from the great hall. She didn't want Ron or Harry to ask about 'someone' who was Draco Malfoy.

That led Hermione think about the date this weekend.

'Maybe helping a someone who's a guy is wrong? But Everyone in the whole school knows we don't like each other.' she thought to herself.

She kept walking till she bumped into someone.

'Why do I keep crashing into someone, I should think less!' she thought to herself as she looked up to apologize. But instead of a surprise, all it came out of her was: "Oh,"

It was Draco Malfoy, which didn't surprise her that much.

"Where are you going?" he asked, before Hermione could say something.

Hermione frowned. "What? Hey, um, about the promise last night…."

"What about that promise?" Draco asked immediately before Hermione could finish her sentence.

"Nothing except you didn't pick a specific time." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. You look free. I can help you now."

Malfoy shook his head. "No, I have...things to do. Sorry. Let's meet at 9p.m." he said, glancing at his wristwatch.

"Oh, okay." said Hermione, having nothing to say except that.

"Yeah, see you then." said Malfoy, and he walked away slowly.

Hermione was just watching him go, when he turned around and headed back to her.

"What?" she asked, as he approached her.

"Just have something to ask you." he said, looking down at her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Now what?

"So…." Malfoy started. "You and Goldstein, huh?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"So it's true." he said. He looked a little awkward. Well, he must be because he usually didn't have this kind of conversation with her...ever.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She knew gossip went around Hogwarts quite easily and fast, but she decided to go out with him yesterday, and she only told Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Draco shrugged. "You know, it gets around." he said. "So, how's it going?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We've just decided to go out, and anyway, why do I have to tell you?"

"I was just curious." said Malfoy. "Curious about what you see in him…."

Hermione could notice that his expression brightened a little. 'He's mocking me!' she thought to herself.

"Well, I don't see a reason for you to care what I see in him." she said, looking away.

"That's true." he agreed, most to her surprise. "Well, see you tonight…." then he really left.

Hermione just stood in a hallway, feeling a little strange.

He didn't call her a 'mudblood' or those kind of words…at all.

"Weird…." she said to herself, then she headed for the library.


	3. Chapter 3

It all happened with a muggle book

chapter 3

"It's been a long day." Ron said, sighing as their last class-Charms was finally over. "I can't wait to lie down and sleep till noon tomorrow."

"Yeah." Harry said, nodding. "How come all our classes gather around at Friday?"

"Hermione, you're not going to the library today, aren't you?" Ron asked, looking at her.

Hermione couldn't help but gulp. The guys have been forgetting about the 'library promise' incident this morning. She really didn't want them to remember.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I won't or maybe I will." she said, sounding so not like her. 'Oh merlin, why did I say it that way!' she thought to herself.

"Oh, I thought you would go." said Ron, looking a little confused.

Harry stared at her for a moment, but shrugged and they kept walking to the great hall.

"Do you think Lavender Brown fancies me?" Ron asked abruptly.

Hermione frowned. "Lavender Brown?"

Ron nodded. "I mean, she keeps staring at me. When I'm having lunch, oh, and here she comes."

Ron was true: Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were coming this way.

"They came to have dinner, Ron." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Well, that's not the point…." Ron stammered.

Harry laughed. "We'll see…. Let's sit with them tonight."

After a boring dinner with Lavender and Parvati, Hermione sneaked out of the great hall. Although the dinner time turned quite boring, Lavender and Parvati kind of helped Hermione. Ron was too preoccupied with what Lavender was saying, and Harry was enjoying it none the less to notice Hermione saying casually that she have something to do in the library.

She knew this was really nothing-helping someone with something that's related to a library. But Harry and Ron made it look like something.

When she arrived at the library, she could spot Draco Malfoy easily. He was sitting at the table that was closest to the entrance, which wasn't a popular seat in the library. When their eyes met, Draco stood up.

"Right on time." he said silently.

Hermione just nodded. 'Better get this over with," she thought to herself.

Without a word, the two headed toward the muggle book section.

Hermione didn't have much chance to go to that section since she read all the books in the muggle section at home, and it kind of felt good as she crouched down and peered into the books she loved.

"I didn't know we had so many muggle books." Draco said, sounding a little surprised.

"Well, they are quite good." Hermione said, a little rigidly. She couldn't help but feel awkward.

"So...you don't have anything in mind? I just pick, and you'll read?" she asked, feeling all her words strange as it went out of her mouth.

Malfoy nodded. He turned a bit so his body didn't face hers.

Hermione frowned, but moved her eyes toward the shelves.

"Um…what should I…. Oh!" Hermione quickly picked out 'World History' book.

Draco peered at it. "World history?"

"Muggle history." Hermione put in, smiling. "I always wanted one of my wizard friends to read it. Of course, wizard friends who hadn't had a muggle contact! This is so exciting!" she kept on smiling as she looked at the other books.

"Um, if you are find with that, we can go…?" Hermione said half-heartedly as she pulled another book out.

"No, I want one more." Draco said, as he moved a little closer to her.

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Then I think I'll recommend Greek Myth."

Draco frowned. "History book and myth?" he asked.

Hermione laughed at the irony. "Well, knowing the myth sometimes help with understanding history." she said.

"But isn't these two like, exactly different?" Draco said, pointing the two books at the same time.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "No two things are exactly different. And anyway, like I said before, those two help each other."

Draco stayed silent for a moment. Hermione noticed that, and twitched a little nervously. Now what?

"Then two people who's really different from each other could also help each other...and get along." he said in a low voice. His face slowly turned toward her.

Hermione looked at him, little surprised. That was very unexpected.

"Um...yes, that's...possible." she said, not taking her eyes off him.

Draco nodded, and broke his gaze off her. "Well, thanks."

Hermione nodded, as Draco stood up (they've been crouching down the whole time). "Aren't you gonna go?" he asked in a very awkward tone.

"Um, yeah." said Hermione, also in an awkward tone.

They both started walking towards the door when a Slytherin stopped them.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you." Blaise Zabini started, but stopped when he noticed Hermione. "Oh," was all he said.

"What's up?" asked Draco as he silently put the books behind his back.

'So none of his friends know about his...sudden interest in muggle books.' Hermione thought to herself. 'Not a big surprise.'

"Pansy's been searching for you." Blaise said, still eyeing Hermione.

"And anyway, what have you been doing? In a library at this time?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "None of your business. Let's just go…."

The two Slytherins started to go, when Draco stopped.

Before Blaise could turn around and ask why he'd stopped, Hermione took the muggle books from Draco silently.

Draco stared at her in surprise, and Hermione mouthed, 'I'll give it to you later'

Draco nodded slowly, and followed his friend out.

Hermione herself was surprised by her own actions, but she didn't regret it.

She couldn't help but feel proud to help a wizard know more about muggle stuff-even if this wizard was Draco Malfoy, which kind of made this whole situation weird.

'Why the sudden interest?' Hermione kept on wondering.

When she was about to set the alarm for tomorrow(She had to study in the weekends too, duh), an owl flew to the window.

Hermione was surprised. Who would sent an owl at this time of hour?

Hermione let the owl in, and it perched on her bed.

She took the scroll from the owl carefully, while the owl hooted with joy and flew away.

She was about to read the scroll, when Parvati sat on her bed.

"Oh, a letter at this hour?" she exclaimed. "Who is it, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know." she said honestly.

"This is so exciting!" Lavender chipped in. "Read it!"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, but privately, Lavender." she said.

Parvati and Lavender seemed a little disappointed, but went back to their own beds.

Hermione began to unwrap the ribbon that tied the scroll up.

Then she saw the name on the scroll: D.M.

'Oh, it must be about the muggle books' she thought to herself as she began to read:

_To Granger_

_Thank you for what you did to me at the library. Not just the book recommendations, but also what happened with Blaise Zabini. I was thinking how I would get those books back, and I think Astronomy tower tomorrow at 8 P.M. would be fine. If the time isn't available, you could owl me, or ask me in person. You might think the place is quite inappropriate, but I don't want to bump into other friends while you give me those books. Thank you again, and Good Night._

_From D.M._

'The Astronomy tower?' Hermione thought after she read the letter. 'No way!'

She felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. She hated that a lot of students used that place as a 'makeout place', and just thinking of going there with 'Malfoy'…. She knew nothing strange will happen between them, she was sure, but she still hated going their with a guy.

"This is ridiculous." she said to herself, in a quiet tone. "I've got to tell him tomorrow that it's so absurd."

Hermione went down early for breakfast (thanks to the alarm). That wasn't a surprise of course, because she woke up early in the weekends too. But today was different because she was waiting for a certain blonde to show up.

She knew Draco Malfoy would wake up early today, because Saturday mornings are Slytherin quidditch practice time.

Soon enough, she found Malfoy walking toward the great hall with other Slytherin team members. She crumpled up the letter he sent her to a roll and rotated it and hit Draco Malfoy's head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed immediately, and grabbed the paper roll. When he figured out what the paper was, he began to search for her.

"What's up?" one of the team members asked.

"Oh, I forgot something. Catch you guys later." he said, waiting for all the members to get out of sight.

When they left, Hermione quickly came out behind a statue.

Draco came toward her with big steps.

"So?" he asked, as he put the crumpled letter into his pocket.

"I'm not, meeting you, at the Astronomy tower." said Hermione, emphasizing every word. "I'll send them to you by owl or something."

She turned to leave, but Malfoy stopped her.

"The books are too heavy for an owl." he argued. "And what's wrong with the Astronomy tower?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "What's wrong with the Astronomy tower? Are you kidding me?" she asked, furiously. "You know that's the best makeout place in Hogwarts, and I'm not setting foot in that in the most hottest hour!"

Malfoy stared at her in surprise.

"But, that's not our purpose!" he said, coming closer.

"I know, but don't you think you'll bump into more of your friends there then the library or some other places?" she asked, feeling more irritated.

"Well, they would be too busy to notice!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't even believe I'm having this conversation with you! And anyway, why did you ask me for help with muggle books?" she blurted out before thinking.

There was silence. Hermione stared at Draco right in the eyes.

Malfoy looked a bit taken aback, but he calmed himself down quickly.

"That's not your concern." he said slowly.

"And why is that?" she asked, immediately. "Don't you think it's weird?"

Malfoy looked at her, frowning. "Why?"

Hermione tried to keep her patience. "Think! You and I don't talk to each other at all usually. But suddenly, you ask me to recommend you muggle books, which I think you've never had interested in till now! And that's not weird to you?"

Malfoy seemed like he'd lost words. Hermione sighed. Maybe she overreacted a little.

"The point is, I don't regret recommending those books for you, but I don't want to meet up at the Astronomy tower with you." she said after another long silence.

But before Hermione could get his answer or any other sort of reply, the Slytherin quidditch team started coming out of the dining hall, and other students began to head there.

Hermione looked at the incoming crowd, then back at Malfoy.

She mouthed, 'So?' to him. She really didn't want other students to see themselves together in front of the dining hall-even that was weird between them.

Draco began to mouth her something, but Hermione couldn't get what he was trying to tell her.

"What?" she asked, which drowned because of the incoming crowd.

Looking impatient that Hermione couldn't get what he was saying Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulders(it was more of an embrace though), and pulled her close to him.

Hermione's eyes widened. What was he doing?

Malfoy stared at her as she put on a confused expression.

Hermione noticed his stare was kind of intense, and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed and awkward. And she felt her face burn as his face inched toward her.

Then, she felt him whisper right to her ears: "Let's meet up at the Astronomy tower entrance, not inside."


End file.
